Un Verre De Trop
by EaDarkPanda
Summary: Après une soirée bien arrosée, Tifa Lockhart, une jeune barmaid, se réveille avec une gueule de bois du tonnerre. Impossible de se souvenir de la nuit dernière, et son bar est dévasté. Un homme l'accompagnait ce soir là et semble pouvoir répondre à ses questions, il a pour nom Stein, le Docteur Franken Stein. Mais il se pourrait que leur relation n'ai pas commencé ce soir là...


Bonjour à tous, voici ma première FanFiction ici (oui, je me décide enfin à publier). Voici donc une petite histoire écrite en collaboration avec une amie grâce à qui je publie enfin (c'est donc pour cela que vous aurez la partie de Tifa et celle de Stein séparément). Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs, Tifa vient de Final Fantasy 7 et Stein de Soul Eater, seul l'histoire est ma propriété. J'espère que ce mélange d'univers vous plaira autant qu'à moi, les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue et je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre, bonne lecture !

* * *

De derrière le bar qui est le mien, j'observe chaque client attentivement. Ils se ressemblent à peu près tous, veulent tous les mêmes choses obscènes, argent, sexe, popularité. Se faire le patron, dépouiller le voisin après avoir fait tout un tas de chose perverses que je ne connaissais même pas, tuer son mari et prendre le grade de directeur avec ça et j'en passe. Ils sont tous répugnant, dégueulasse, si seulement ils savaient que je lisais tous leurs sombres désirs avec autant de facilité que eux sur le panneau des boissons en arrivant. Certains ont bon fond, je l'avoue, mais ils sont si rare et souvent ivre jusqu'à l'os pour oublier leurs bontées qui leur joue des tours. C'est à ce genre de personne que je préfèrerai donner des shots d'eau fraiche au lieu de la vodka. Qu'ils sont stupides, l'alcool a vraiment mauvais goût, ça vous brûle la gorge et tout ce qui suis, et je ne vous parle même pas de la gueule de bois le lendemain, elle n'est bonne que quand on est seul et désespérer. Ça me rappelle la cuite d'hier, les effets de la fatigue et de l'alcool sont encore présent a en croire ma vue qui se trouble et a la chaleur dans mon crâne, c'est ironique pour une femme de comptoir d'avoir du mal à supporter l'alcool pas vrai ? Mais contrairement à eux je suis loin d'être aussi... pathétique.

J'ai beau réfléchir du mieux que je peux je n'arrive pas du tout à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, ni pourquoi j'ai autant bu. Vu comme j'ai retrouver le bar ce matin, j'ai du liquider au moins deux bouteille a moi toute seule, si ce n'est plus, j'ai retrouver leurs cadavres avec seulement quelques gouttes restant a l'intérieur au milieu de la pièce, sûrement balancer sous un excès de colère ou autre. C'est fou de pouvoir lire les pensées de simple inconnu mais de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler d'une simple soirée ! Je soupire longuement, astiquant les verres comme le comptoir pour donner une bonne image, même si les clients ne retiennent pas vraiment ça, plutôt mon décolleter. Après tout je suis connu pour ça dans Midgar, Tifa Lockheart, la jolie fille du bar, reconnu pour mes formes et non pour mes capacités, que se soit au combat ou pour savoir se qu'ils pensent d'ailleurs. Je ne peux pas parler de pouvoir psychique ou quelque chose dans ce genre, je dirais juste que je connais tellement bien les personnes qui y viennent que c'est tellement simple de connaître leurs désirs, ou peut être bien que je peux vraiment lire dans leur pensées ? Enfin, là n'est pas la question, dommage qu'aucun étrangers ne viennent ici, j'aurai aimer voir ce que j'aurai pu en faire. En même temps, entre les pervers et les hommes marier en manque de sexe, qui viendrait dans ce genre de bar ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, ils commandent, je les serre, avec quelque billet je fais le show, ils se rincent l'œil et fini. Je n'attends rien de personne, et ils n'attendent rien de moi non plus.

C'est bientôt l'heure de fermeture, tout le monde est parti sauf un homme sapé comme un clochard qui reste assis au fond de la pièce sur une table en bois, à moitié affaler à coter de son verre presque vide. "Je vais fermer, il est temps de partir." Aucune réponse. Qu'est ce que ça m'énerve ce genre de personne qui me fait perdre mon temps, le train va partir sans moi si il ne se dépêche pas. "Monsieur je ferme." Toujours rien. Je m'éclairsie la voix doucement, posant se que j'avais dans les mains pour aller me planter devant lui, les jambes écarter et les mains sur les hanches. "Hey je ferme, lève toi."  
L'homme dormait à en croire les yeux vitreux et rouge qui me lance maintenant. "Fermer ?" me demande t il d'une voix rauque.  
"Oui fermer, le bar n'est pas ouvert 24h/24. Levez vous et sortez, j'ai encore du chemin pour rentrer chez moi, aller plus vite !"  
Une vilaine cicatrice pleine de point de suture lui barrait le visage et ses cheveux gris lui donnait des airs de vieillard même si il avait un visage plutôt doux, il se munie de ses grosses lunettes rondes et me fixa, l'air choquer. "Tifa ?"  
Quoi ? Comment connaissait il mon nom ? Ce n'est pas un habitué pourtant, je ne pourrais pas donner son nom. Malgré tout, il me rappelait quelque chose, j'ai cru l'avoir vu hier soir, peut être qu'il pourrait me dire quelque chose sur cette soirée flou ? Avant que je n'eus le temps de lui répondre, il enchaîna tout de suite avec un léger sourire. "Pourquoi veux tu me faire sortir ? On a qu'à faire comme hier, tout les deux dans ce bar, tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne t'as pas plu." Son sourire devient alors plus grand et ses yeux pétillaient d'un étrange désir, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais hier !?


End file.
